The One That Got Away
by popprincess1120
Summary: Inuyashas been gone for 4 yrs. B4 he left him & Kagome had a major fight & they haven't talked since.Now tht he's back, alots changed & he has a lot of questions. Mostly will him and Kagome b able to regain the friendship they once had or will it b more?


Her name was Kagome Higorashi. I'd known her my whole life; we'd grown up with each other. Our moms were best friends and business partners; though I'm two years older than her it never made a difference. We knew everything about the other, and we were almost never were apart. She was like the little sister I never had and my best friend all in one.

Often I remember her referring to me as her second father, though her actual father left her and her mom after her brother was born and they haven't heard from him since then. It made me laugh when she would say it as a joke to her boyfriends someone of the sort. They would get this freaked out look in their eyes and I could tell that they didn't really like the thought that if they hurt her, I'd be the one chasing after them.

But that was then. That was years and years ago. That was before I had to leave, that was before a lot of things. That was four years ago. Four years, I've been gone for that long. And I can still remember the day it all started like a bad dream.

"Inuyasha!" I heard her squeal as she ran up and jumped on my back. Her dark ebony hair fell and tickled my face as she lightly pecked my cheek before hopping off my back.

"Hey Kags you ready to go home?" I asked her. She nodded enthusiastically making her hair bounce around her face.

She seemed so happy, so free and lively. To think that in just a few hours I wouldn't be able to see that angelic face for at a maximum of two years or more just so that I could do something useful.

"Inu, is something bothering you?" she asked as we got into my truck.

"Yeah but I'll tell ya when we get to the house okay?" I said calmly looking over at her as I pulled the car out of the school parking lot and towards her house.

"Okay," she said sounding a bit nervous and indecisive. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, which was unusual for us considering Kagome always had something to say about everything. We didn't even turn on the radio, which was even stranger. But I didn't mind, it gave me time to think about things.

When we got to her house, she hopped out and ran up to the front door. I walked behind her and into her house.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked placing her backpack down on the ground by the door and heading towards the kitchen.

"I think its best we discuss this upstairs in private Kags. It's kinda important." I said. She turned around and looked at me, wide eyed.

"Your really scaring me Inu." Her voice wavered just the slightest with the smallest amount of the fear sneaking out of her lips slightly hidden within her words.

I could tell she knew something bad was coming, she always knew when something bad was going to happen. Just like when her dad left, she had known he was going to leave without him even saying anything. And she knew now. She knew I was going to leave.

"Okay Inuyasha," she said sitting on her bed and facing me, a stern and fierce look on her face. "Spit it out, what's goin' on?"

"Well you know how I got that offer to join the Army right?" she nodded. "I'm going to take that offer. I don't have a future here anyway, Sesshomaru's going to take over dads business and I don't want to have to work underneath my older brother anyway. So….I just thought I'd tell you before I leave…" I said, my words trailing off.

"You're….your leaving…." She said confused at those words. "You're leaving….and not coming back….just like…like….dad…" she whispered the last part but I could still hear it.

"You're just like dad! You're leaving me! How can you just up and leave us Inuyasha? How could you do that me and Sota and mom!" she screamed the words at me, but I knew she wasn't aiming them towards me. She was screaming at her dad. I can imagine that in her mind, she wasn't hitting me against the chest either; she was hitting her dad too.

"Kagome, just try and calm down. I'm not your dad, I'm coming back I swear. I'd never leave you here for long you know that. Come on Kags just sit down and take a deep breath. Okay?" I said trying to gently guide her back to her bed. It worked for a minute but when I tried to continue, she just exploded.

"I want you out of my house! Go! Don't come back! Be like him! I don't care Inuyasha! Just…just go and get out of my house, better yet get outta my life!" she screamed at me yet again. Though this time, her words were aimed at me and her father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A knock from the driver's side window jolted me out of my reverie.

"Excuse me, but could you please move your car…" a woman said, her words trailing off. She looked so much like Kagome…even her voice was the same.

"Oh no...no no no no no. Mom! I think we need to call the shrink it's happening again! I'm sorry sir for that but could you please move your car?" I nodded my head. And she ran off back towards her house. "What the hell just happened?" I muttered to myself as I drove off towards my apartment. As I drove questions kept running through my head.

_Why is she seeing a shrink? What did she mean by, __**"It's happening again"**__? What has Kagome been up to in the four years I've been gone?_

**Hope u enjoyed this. I don't know if I should keep it going or If i should just delete it from and give up but either way I want someones opinion that I don't know, or atleast I think I don't know. So please tell me what you think ^_^**


End file.
